The Last Prince of Ikana/Darmani
Eden woke up in a warm cave. It was dark but a light source came from around a corner. He crawled weakly towards it and found himself in a large hall decorated with strange faces. "Hello brother" said a voice behind Eden that made him jump. He turned to see a large brown creature sitting down by a wall. It was another Goron. "Hello" said Eden weakly. "I shouldn't really call you brother" the Goron said. "But I dont know what else to call you." "My name is Eden." "My name is Link-goro" the Goron replied. "What happened?" Eden asked. "How did I get here?" "Darmani found you out on the Twin Islands fighting a White Wolfos. It was very foolish of you to come up here without a weapon." "I've discovered that too many times already tonight." "Are Elder has taken pity on your weaponless situation and has decided to give you one. Come you shall meet him along with Darmani now." "What time is it?" Eden asked as they walked up a slope. "Nearly five" Link replied. "You weren't asleep for very long." "What sort of weapon is the Elder planning on giving me?" "I'm not sure. We use to make weapons for your kind but then the smithy appeared and there was no business. We Gorons prefer to fight with are fists but we do still have Powder Kegs but you wouldn't be able to use them." "Powder Kegs?" "We are here. Go through that passage and you will meet Darmani and our Elder." Eden thanked Link and entered the next room. It was small with three Gorons on the opposite side. An old Goron, a middle aged Goron and an infant Goron sleeping on what seemed to be a throne. The old Goron stepped forward. "Greetings young one. I am the Elder of this tribe. What is your name?" "I am Eden." "So I thought" the Elder said. "What do you mean?" Eden asked. "Darmani found this when he saved you." The Elder suddenly had a recorder in his hand. "That's mine" Eden said suddenly realizing it was missing. Eden looked to the middle aged Goron. "You are Darmani?" "Indeed. I am Darmani the Third, Hero of the Gorons" he replied. "Thank you for saving me." "If I could draw matters back to this" the Elder said waving the recorder. "Sorry" Eden said. "Please continue." "Where did you get it?" the Elder asked. "A friend made it for me out of an ancient tree." The Elder smiled. "Just as I thought. Your are Prince Eden of the Stone Tower royal line." "Stone Tower" Eden said suddenly more alert. "You are from above the Eastern Valley are you not?" Darmani asked. Eden held is tongue for a moment before deciding to just tell the truth. "Yes. But are nation is called Ikana. The Stone Tower was build long before I was born and was not made by my people." "And when were you born?" the Elder asked. Eden hesitated. "A very long time ago." "Unbelievable" Darmani whispered. "You were right." "Your people were cursed" the Elder said. Eden nodded. "Up until recently myself included." "You would rather your origins were not known to the world" Eden nodded again. "Good. Then you will help us." "Do what?" Eden asked. "I am sure you noticed the harsh weather during your trek here" the Elder said. "Spring should of arrived weeks ago" Darmani said. "There is some foul evil inside of Snowhead Temple." "Why do you need me?" Eden asked. "The temple is guarded by a strange force that we cannot see" Darmani said. "You have the blood of sorcerers running through your veins. The Elder can teach you an ancient spell that can see the unseen and detect false illusions. You will reveal what this guardian is and I will defeat it with your help." "Is this the weapon Link was talking about?" Eden asked. "Partly" Elder said. "I will teach you two spells. One too see truth, another to encase things in stone. I believe it will be quite useful to you." "Why can't you use these spells to reveal the monster?" asked Eden. "Are magic ability have diminished over the years. Now all we can do is create spikes at high speeds. But we have a vast history and these spells are very old. As old as your kingdom. That is why I believe you can use them." "There was something else" Eden said trying to think."The reason I came here was to get some hot spring water. There is a Goron in Clock Town dieing of a fever and he needs it." Darmani nodded. "I know who you talk of but unfortunately are Hot Springs have been frozen over. You would of seen it on the Twin Island on the way here. If we can remove the curse on the temple we could probably melt the ice over the springs." "Okay then" said Eden. "I guess you better teach me these spells." The Elder brought Eden to a dimly lit backroom. He told Eden to sit on the floor and wait before he left the room. The old Goron returned several minuets later holding something in his hand. He sat opposite Eden and closed his eyes. "Just stay still" he said. He began to whisper and a purple gas emerged from his closed fist. It curled around the room before converging in front of Eden. "Take it" the Elder ordered without opening his eyes. Eden reached out and touched the purple mist which formed into a small ball on his palm. "That is the source of this spell. Keep it on you at all times. To use the spell just touch the source and concentrate on what you have to do." "Which spell is this?" Eden asked holding the purple marble up to his eye. "To see through illusions and invisible truths. I will now bestow the power to control stone onto you." The Goron began chanting again and a brown vapor emerged out of his hand repeating the process the spell before did." "This seems highly easy" Eden remarked. "Easy to use nearly impossible to create" the Elder said. "Go now. The sooner we find the route of the problem the better." Eden emerged from the Goron Shrine with Darmani. "Snowhead Temple is on the opposite side of the Mountain Village" Darmani said. "You mean the village with just a sword shop?" "Indeed that is the one. We must hurry. The sun will be raising soon and I would rather get back before my absence is noticed." "Why dont you want them to know your gone?" Eden asked. "The infant you seen earlier. He is the Elder's son. He cries very loudly if neither me or the Elder are at his side at all times. The Elder will also be very busy today." "We better hurry then" said Eden. They soon reached the Twin Islands which made Eden realize just how close to the Goron Village he had been before getting attacked by the wolf. "So is this where the hot springs are?" Eden asked looking at a block of ice in the middle of the first island. "Yes but we cannot get to them right now. It has been a long time since a winter has been so bad the spring entrance has froze up. Spring should be here by now. When it eventually does get here we will race on a race track located on the opposite side of that ridge." "Gorons racing. I'd like to see that." "If you come during spring you will. Come we must continue." They continued on but on the opposite side of the lake they were attacked by large spider like things. "Tektikes. Be careful" Darmani warned. "I've been waiting for a chance to use this spell" said Eden as he gripped the brown sphere. Eden pointed a hand towards the nearest Tektite but noting appeared to happened. It leaped at Eden who touched, keeping his focus on the spell. Eventually the monster began to slow and Eden saw bits of it go grey. "How are you finding the Elder's Spell?" Darmani asked. "It's very slow." "I will finish it off" said Darmani as he moved forward and dealt with the stunned monster. "The Elder did tell you about your magic reserves?" "Yes I can only use a certain amount of Magic before I have to rest. Would I be able to exhaust my reserve all at once to instantly turn something to stone?" "You are asking the wrong Goron Regardless the spell will be useful to you. Slowing an enemy down will help a great deal once you are equipped with a sword." "But until then I need to make do without." They entered he Mountain Village just as light was appearing in the sky. "It's time to test the other spell" Darmani said bringing Eden to a pond beside a huge cliff. "At the top of the cliff is a cave. That is where I want to be buried when I die. Hot springs use to flow through there too but it was blocked by an unknown source at some point. Anyway I'm getting off track. There are invisible rungs lining that cliff. Use your magic to reveal them." Eden held the purple sphere and began to concentrate. He opened his eyes and could see the newly appeared rungs as if they had always been there. "It worked." "You can see them? Hmm. I cannot. Could you maybe project the spell outwards?" "I'll see what I can do." Eden concentrated again only this time he pointed his hand forward and willed the spell to reveal the rungs to all eyes. Slowly before his eyes the rungs began to appear. "It works" said Darmani with a laugh. "It really works. Now we can reveal the face of the guardian of the temple. Come. Snowhead is up this path." Eden followed not sure what was in store for him. But now he had this magic and soon the Gorons would know what they're up against. On to the next chapter or Visit the last chapter Category:Adventure Fanfic Category:Adventure Category:Fanfic